omearapediafandomcom-20200213-history
025 - Zager and Evans: 2525
A new week begins… and we discuss our love of the theatre (QUEENS!), our problems with Vick, and a very powerful cock. Opening Vignette Charly discusses how he was let go from CBS. Open Audio Audio Clip: Michael destroys one-liners on The Office. Music: Joan Jett and the Blackhearts - "Hate Myself for Lovin' You." Segment 1 They discuss their latest viral marketing tool - a link to the website that features a picture of one of the principles on it. You the listener can choose whichever one ... Mike is alarmed to learn that Oscar has chosen the picture of Buzz. Mike and Robb start up the competitive engines. Mike wants to know where his second page is and is dismayed to learn that he has to start friending more listeners and updating on that page. God, wouldn't it be easier to be back on the radio? No, no, except for the money, everything about this is better than being on the radio. Mike had a great weekend taking his daughter to theatre auditions. Mike and Robb talk about their theatre past. Mike notes that he saw 3 or 4 Robbs in the auditions. Mike remembers his legitimate kiss during a production of A Streetcar Named Desire. Buzz also has a theatrical past. Oscar was a dee jay on a video music show in the Northeast. Segment 2 Mike can't forgive Michael Vick. The boys debate whether or not Vick has truly or can ever pay for what he did. The boys then react to an Australian KFC commercial that features a white man appeasing a crowd of black men with a bucket of fried chicken. They discuss the racism of fast food ads and how unfair it is that black people have the corner on loving fried chicken. They then discuss fried chicken, both chain and independent. They then address Harry Reid's racially insensitive remarks and the mystification that is Harry Reid as powerful Democratic politician. The segment ends with a quick recap of the Conan-Jay situation. Audio Vault *The Joe Hadeed jingle. *The Belcher calls amateur hour. *A rooster crowing ... forever. *A Frenchman with the world's worst laugh. *Larry King really messes up an interview with Sharon Tate's sister. *Arnold non-reacts to an earthquake during Meet the Press. Buzz's News *More on Harry Reid's foot-in-the-mouth. *The gay marriage is still under discussion in California. *It was no-pants day in public transit systems yesterday, and numerous people participated without repercussion. *The Glover Park snuggler is still at large. *A sex robot has been unveiled at the Entertainment Expo. *Men who have sex at least twice a week cut their heart disease risk in half. Men think about sex a lot, women less so. *Firefighters struggled to remove a man's penis from a steel pipe, using a grinder to open it. *Three animal rights activists protesting leather have vanished after attending a biker rally. The surviving protestors were duct taped, force fed meat and used as ... toilets. Category:Episodes